Trapped
by THE Tazzy Devil
Summary: Alone. In a cage. Surrounded by the thick rocky walls of a cave. Hinata Hyuuga has woken up in a very different place than she fell asleep - that's for certain. But, the question is, what's happening? Why her? And... is she really alone? NaruHina. Of course.
1. Chapter 1

**TRAPPED.**

_Hey, it's me; Taz! :)_

_I'm back. And i'm so sorry it's been so long since i've updated. I miss you guys so much!_

_This is a new story for you, one i've been pondering about for a while. The first chapter is finally finished, but don't expect the second one to be out within a week – I've got exams starting tomorrow. _

_And yes, yes I am freaking about my exams. _

_WISH ME LUCK GUYS. _

_I'm going to need it. _

_But, lucky for you guys, after this week, I have holidays. So i'm planning to get Demon Couple 2 back up into gear and put out a couple one-shots that i've been working on but not yet finished._

_I hope everything works out okay. _

_Anyways, ENJOY MY NEW STORY 'TRAPPED'._

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Slowly prying my eyes open, I felt a sharp pain vibrating through my limbs. Who knew consciousness could be so agonising? I knew something was wrong before I even moved a single muscle; my instincts had already gone into overdrive.

The pain was a big clue, too.

I slowly clenched my muscles, starting with my fingers and moving up to my shoulders, legs and torso. Nothing broken, I thought with relief as I slowly started stretching my limbs.

Sitting up, I took in my surroundings for the first time, not that I could see much. I was surrounded by complete darkness. It could've been a really cloudy night, but I knew straight away that I wasn't outside. I couldn't feel the breeze of the night, and the floor was made of stone. A cave?

Gathering chakra behind my eyes, I subtly activated my byakugan, thanking God that my eyes were still connected to my face.

A cave.

My first assumption was correct. However, as I studied my surroundings, I realised that I was a prisoner.

Not that I should've been surprised. I woke up where I didn't remember going to sleep and was feeling a certain amount of pain. Oh, and I was in a cave.

In a cage.

A very unattractive black thick barred cage.

That I probably couldn't break out of if I tried.

Yeah, I was a prisoner.

"Urgh."

My body jolted up into a sitting position as I heard somebody grunt. I ignored the pain from the sudden movement, and thoroughly identified the room that I was in. It was a large open space, my cage sitting in the corner of it, and a number of other cages situated alongside me.

All of them were unoccupied.

I felt like I was a circus freak, living life in a cage for people to gawk and laugh at.

Except there circus sucked because there weren't any customers.

And I was alone.

"Urgh."

Not alone.

Taking _another _glance around the room, I once again came to the conclusion that there was no one else in the room. Random Human must be in a different room.

I sighed, looking at the cages in line with mine, and wondered why Random Human would be placed in a different room when there was so much space near me.

Did I really smell _that _bad?

I sighed, realising that I was being an idiot and focused my byakugan, looking past the room I was situated inside.

The solid rock walls were enforced with chakra, and I couldn't see past the large lonely room I was currently situated in.

"Ugh."

Okay, that one was me.

I sighed, stopping the incessant thinking and sat silently in my cage.

_My _cage. It was already starting to feel like home.

Not that my home was much better.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I concentrated on the situation I was in. I had been conscious for approximately four and a half minutes – a really long four and a half minutes – and sensed no movements.

Apart from the random grunts of pain from Random Human in the next room.

The air was cold, but I couldn't tell if that was because of the area I was in, or it was just cold inside the cave. If it were cold areas, I would possibly be somewhere in the land of rain... or was it winter?

Last time I was conscious it was summer in Konoha, but I didn't know how long I'd been asleep in this cage.

Konoha.

I've been conscious for five minutes and I miss it already.

I felt defeated, sitting in a cage, not knowing where I was or who had taken me, and father's words came rushing to the front of my mind.

_How pathetic. You've never amounted to anything and that's not going to change any time soon. You're no daughter of mine. You'll get nothing in your useless pathetic life._

Well, he was wrong about that last bit. I've got a cage in my 'useless pathetic life'. A rather clean cage at that. I mumbled to myself, feeling the sudden urge to laugh.

It really wasn't funny.

"Looks like sleeping byakugan has woken up."

I jumped, my head spinning towards the voice, and I watched with wide eyes as a man I had only met once before stepped into the room and towards me.

I searched my brain for his name, "... Kabuto-san?" I guessed, hoping I had the name correct.

"Ah, you remember me. How are you feeling, Hyuuga-chan?" He walked up towards my cage, taking a casual stance only feet in front of me.

I debated between giving him an honest answer and spitting in his face for several moments, before deciding on simply settling in my cage into a more comfortable and flexible position – prepared for battle.

"Why am I here?" I asked, my byakugan-activated eyes narrowing, "What do you want with me?"

A chuckle resonated from Kabuto's throat, and he slowly started to walk around the exterior of my cage, "Oh, my dear Hinata. You are very important to me during this near future. Call it... _research_, if you will."

The way he looked at me then made me shudder in repulsion, and despite how I tried to hide the feeling, I could tell he noticed. "I'm a science experiment." I whispered to myself, suddenly scared.

Wait.

"I've been here for a lot longer than I've realised." My eyes widened with the realisation. "How long have you been experimenting on me?!" I swiftly moved into a standing position, noticing the pain in my joints and stiff muscle tendons that hadn't been used in a while.

This wasn't good.

"My, my. You're quite perceptive." That repulsive chuckle radiated through the room once again. "Three weeks."

_It could've been worse_, I tried to reason with myself. "What..." I hesitated. I didn't really want to know the answer. "What have you done to me?"

"Just a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Chuckle. "You might notice some subtle changes, but the main performance has yet to begin."

Silence.

I could tell he was debating on whether to tell me the specifics, and internally crossed my fingers. I _had _to know what had happened to me. Did I feel any different? I didn't think so.

I glazed over my entire figure with the byakugan, looking for any noticeable changes. Bruises. I saw a lot of bruises, which had small pin-sized holes in the centre.

Needles.

I checked through my blood stream and chakra network. Slightly larger chakra capacity. Large amount of antibiotics in the blood. Tighter muscle tendons.

I couldn't tell if that last one was Kabuto's doing – strengthening my muscles – or the after-effects of me not moving in three weeks.

Wait a minute.

I could clearly see my blood stream and my muscle system. Before today... well, last time I was conscious, the only thing the byakugan could see was the chakra network.

Now I could see even further into the human body.

My byakugan had been subtly enhanced.

My eyes shot back up to Kabuto as he let out a small sigh. "I've placed a certain altered antibiotic into your bloodstream that makes it easier for me to study your byakugan in depth without any lasting damage. The antibiotic, however, seems to have also affected your muscle growth and chakra network, which was an interesting side effect in which I was unprepared for." He glanced at me as if he was staring straight through me, "It seems as though you have a certain adaptable quality in your genetics that adjusts with new chemical entities entering your body in a swift and rapid rate." A smile. "You have got quite interesting genetics, Hyuuga-chan. Your byakugan is only the frosting on the cake."

I stared at him vacantly for a few moments, the information overloading my brain.

For the first time since I woke up, I wanted to cry.

This was not how I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

"Are you... finished with me?" I asked tentatively, despite already knowing the answer.

"Oh no. I haven't even started yet, my dear. You've got a long way to go." He grasped the bars of the cage with his hands, smiling happily at me.

My eyes glanced to his fingers, curled around the iron chakra-reflecting bars, and took the chance to move. Lunging towards him, I grabbed one of his hands, sending chakra to my palms and reaching forward to strike his heart.

Centimetres away my byakugan was directed to the hand I had left on the bar of my cage, as chakra was gathering and he had pulled a one-handed hand sign.

The Boar.

And the next thing I knew, everything was black.

**^^TRAPPED^^**

_I hope you guys enjoyed that. _

_Tell me what you think, cause, really, it's up to you guys whether I continue this or not. _

_I only wanna write things you are gonna enjoy. _

_So... tell me what you think!  
_

_You guys are all really amazing. _

_Much love, Taz._

_It's so good to be back._


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter in a day.

You guys should be proud, except the reason I have managed to write two chapters in a short amount of time is not a good one.

Truth is, the father of someone I know died today. A tractor accident at his work. First thing I did was go over and see how my friend was doing, and I can honestly tell you guys it was the hardest two hours of my life.

I can't remember the last time I cried so hard.

So, I got home a little bit ago, and just started writing so I could concentrate on something different.

I don't know a lot of my reviewers personally, but I know there are a lot of people who can relate to a deceased parent, and I know how hard it can be. But, nevertheless, whether you want it to or not, life goes on.

I tried not to let my crappy day impact my writing, but I have this bad habit of letting my emotions effect the genre of my writing. I think I've managed to keep that depressive-ness out of my writing today, though.

I hope.

Anyway, on a lighter subject.

Enjoy the chapter.

**CHAPTER TWO.**

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Once again, I had wakened to the same feelings of dread and hurt, pain radiating from my muscles, my eyes and my pride. Emotionally, I could feel myself being stripped bare and set on fire, as if I was part of some tribal sacrifice – the suffering of one in order to initiate good fortune for another.

Eat.

Stretch.

Stare blankly around the room, searching for an exit that I may have missed the last eighteen times I'd studied the room. But it was the same. Always the same.

It was becoming a routine for me.

My future was looking pretty grim.

I kept up my exercises, keeping in good shape because I needed strength. The first chance to escape, I was going to take it. I needed to get out of here. It wasn't healthy.

I ate the food that was left in my cage, even though I knew it wasn't very nutritious and probably held components of many different drugs.

In the beginning, I had tried not eating, but I needed all the strength I could get. And eating food – however tampered, was strength all the same. And I needed that strength to escape.

Because I had decided, that no matter what, I was going to escape.

"Good morning my little experiment."

I was getting increasingly sick of his voice, tempting me to punch him in the face. Hard.

I was never this angry before.

"What have you done now, Kabuto?!" I sighed angrily, throwing my hands up in the air in resignation.

He laughed joyously, apparently happy with his own results, and scribbled on the notepad he almost constantly had connected to his hand these past few days. "Interesting.." He mumbled to himself, as if uncovering some great discovery.

He knew it annoyed me.

"Your byakugan is a very intricate piece of the hyuuga anatomy. Its connected to your chakra network, your nervous system, your bloodstream, your muscle functions and tendons." He informed me, pushing his glasses up his face until they were secure on his nose once again. "It's as if every bodily function can be altered by the byakugan. But if I make a mistake when fiddling with the byakugan, I could lethally damage your nervous system and cause some major blood clottage."

_Fiddle. _He was 'fiddling' with my byakugan. I'd definitely prefer it if he kept using scientific words, because at least then it sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

I secretly wondered how I was still alive.

"However," Kabuto continued, ignorant to my procrastination, "This also leads to various other theories, like, if I were to advance your byakugan, would that advance your other bodily functions also?"

He wasn't talking to me, he was talking to himself. The fact that I was in the room wasn't even processing in his brain at the moment, and anything lesser than screaming and jumping around my cage, he wouldn't notice my existence.

He got into these trances quite often these days, too excited about his theories to do much else but talk about them.

"Hinata."

My eyes shot up at the sound of my name being used.

"It's time for some... live experimentation." He grinned.

And pulled the sign of the boar.

And I was out like a light.

**^^TRAPPED^^**

When I awoke, all I saw was white.

A blinding, stunning white light that made me flinch away.

But I couldn't.

Pulling at my wrists and feet, I felt my limbs connected to a cold metal table. An operating table.

I knew that Kabuto had to have been putting me on one of these things constantly these past couple of days, months, weeks, or however long I'd been here, but I'd never seen it.

I'd never been conscious before.

But now, I was very conscious.

Trying to see past the bright light, I activated my byakugan, only to find that was a bad idea. As my vision cleared, I saw Kabuto standing above me, a needle in his hands. He grinned to himself as I activated the Hyuuga's signature doujutsu and stabbed the needle into the skin of my shoulder.

And then I found myself unable to deactivate my byakugan.

"Perfect," He grinned to himself.

And then I came to realise why I felt so much pain when I woke up in the morning.

He poked, prodded, pinched and stitched. Creating holes in my skin, observing, before stitching me up again. Drugs in all different shapes and sizes, tables, grounded dust, herbs, liquids, were all injected, and engulfed, making me feel dizzy and uncertain.

In the beginning, it hurt like hell, but towards the end of our session, Kabuto was grinning gleefully, and my head was lolling to the side, dazed. I could hear him speak to himself – as he always did – but my brain couldn't comprehend his words, as if they were spoken in a different language.

Then, I was given the physical test.

**^^TRAPPED^^**

It was actually one of my most enjoyed parts of being prisoned and tortured on a regular basis – the physical tests. It gave me a chance to stretch my legs and let my anger out on something, which was whatever Kabuto could conjure for the session.

I was a lot angrier these days – apparently a side effect to one of the drugs I was taking, according to Kabuto – but that just made the test more enjoyable.

Today, I was faced against a voltage generator, protected by a sheet of unbreakable glass (trust me, I knew. I had tried to break through the same glass many times before. But Kabuto was nothing if not thorough.)

The voltage generator, as Kabuto explained, gathered an insane amount of electricity in which continously thundered straight towards the ground in an attempt to lose it's negative charge.

"Test of speed." Was all Kabuto said, before throwing me into the steamy room.

Before I even had a chance to move a muscle, I could already feel the static radiation throughout the room and running through my system, keeping me alert, yet making me feel exceedingly uncomfortable.

I knew, from the long hours I spent reading books and learning about mother nature and her ways in the academy, that lightning needed an outlet. That it headed towards the closest thing to it/closest thing in the room and immediately attatched to it, in order to hit the ground and lose it's negative charged.

Before I was in the room, the ground was the closest object to it.

Now that I was here...

I was in trouble.

You know how I said the physical test were the most enjoyable thing around here?

I _must _have been lying.

Feeling the charge in the room beginning to strike, I ran.

And was hit by the high voltage of the lightning.

"Faster, Hinata."

"I'd like to see you try!" I yelled back at him, angry as I tried to jump away from the next bolt.

And failed miserably.

I swear, the only person able to move fast enough would be the fourth Hokage. And lightning would even give _him _a run for his money.

Feeling that my hair was standing in all directions, dizzy as hell, and feeling as though I had just jump-started my heart, I tried to shushin to evade the next bolt.

Almost.

After hours and hours of feeling like a roasted turkey, I had gathered some sort of plan. It worked, the very few times that I could complete the plan to it's exact standards. I needed to be precise to survive, to stay still, till the last second, pouring as much chakra into my legs as possible before sprinting away from the lighting.

It was hard.

And I was verging on collapse ten minutes later when I was finally getting the hang of it, the last possible second being easier to understand, easier to evade each shock of electricity.

"This is begginning to become easy." Kabuto muttered, and I resisted the urge to cry when he made a series of handsigns and threw his palms open towards the generator – which was still in one piece no matter how hard I tried to break it.

And then the machine went crazy, shooting electricity out of it's talons – not that it had talons, but I was too fried I think my imagination was causing some serious damage to my perception of reality – at an alarming speed, at least eight bolts shooting out of its claws at once.

And I was expected to dodge them all.

Unconsciously, my byakugan activated.

And the gruelling process continued.

**^^TRAPPED^^**

Drained and exhausted, I lay on the cold hard floor of the 'training room', the bolts of electricity finally halting as Kabuto pulled some hand-signs and stopped the giant machine.

I couldn't stand, but that was the usual. Kabuto made a point of waiting until I had collapsed before halting the training session and chaining me back up before wheeling me to my cage.

This was because I had a tendency to attack him when I had even the slightest amount of energy left.

Unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

I stood on shaking legs as the cuffs were chained around my arms and stumbled alongside Kabuto as he dropped me onto a wheelchair and started to guide me to my cage.

I was on the verge of falling asleep on the chair when I heart a conspicuously loud grunt.

I had completely forgotten about Random Human.

"Hey, Kabuto! I'm hungry! I've been working hard, I think I deserve some ramen! Miso!" I almost fell of the chair at the sound of Random Human's voice, and my byakugan unconsciously activated.

Strange, I didn't know I had enough chakra left to even activate my byakugan.

"Damn it." Kabuto muttered to himself, and moved his hands to create the boar sign, but it was already too late.

I had heard him.

The extremely familiar voice of my long-time love – the man who I had loved since I was four, and thought was dead as of some years ago.

He was alive?

Last Konoha had heard of him, before he could return from his three year training trip, he was ambushed by the sound, and defeated in battle.

I had cried for weeks.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I turned my head in the direction of his voice, "Naruto?!" I called out after taking a breath, as loud and clear as I could.

_Please don't let it be him. _I silently begged. If he was alive, I'd be insanely happy, but, considering the circumstances, if he was here dealing with the same issues I was, I just couldn't take it.

He didn't deserve this.

"... Hinata?"

Dammit.

It was him.

Naruto.

**^^TRAPPED^^**

I hope it turned out alright.

Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I've got another chapter out (finally) for you.**

**Finally.**

**I'm sorry to say, but this is a little bit of a boring chapter. **

**But, I'm getting there. Everything will slowly come together after this chapter (hopefully)**

**ANway. As always – ENJOY.**

**Taz.**

**CHAPTER THREE.**

After the sudden realisation that we weren't alone in this horrific establishment, Kabuto made no move to hide us from each other anymore.

Naruto now occupied one of the many cages in my 'room', and we began to spend all out conscious time - that wasn't spent in the training room or in the lab - together.

"Hinata?" I heard Naruto shuffle about his cage as I fell face first onto the refreshingly cold cement floor of my own humble 'room'.

"Mm-hmm?" I mumbled into the concrete as Kabuto closed the door and turned to walk away swiftly, constantly writing on his little notepad.

"You okay?"

I rolled over on to my back so I could speak clearer, and winced at the feel of my hurting back pressed up hard against the floor. "I was stuck with the rock clones today." I muttered, feeling the bruises and sprained limbs without even having to move. "They were armed with tonfas."

Naruto sighed, and I glanced over to him to see his back up against the corner of the cage, looking down on me. "Tonfas, huh? That's a new one. I wonder when I'll be dealing with them!"

I smiled at Naruto's insane positivity and optimism during the time he'd been captured in this dark, cold and rocky place we'd called home for the past couple of months.

Well, I'd only been there a couple of months.

Naruto had been there for a little over half a year.

I slowly sat up, and studied his new form. He had changed since I had last seen him in Konoha – he was taller, scarred, but beautiful. Kabuto had done a lot of things to Naruto in here, and the influence of the Kyuubi sealed inside of his stomach had affected his appearance. His eyes were now a malicious red, still as beautiful as they had ever been, his whisker marks darker and more pronounced, hair thicker and wilder.

I found it insanely attractive – but I was a little biased, considering I had been in love with him for years.

My outer appearance had changed too since I had set foot in here. I was stronger, both physically and mentally, my byakugan advanced – despite the fact that it now gave me a soaring headache every time I used it, my hair now shoulder length as I had to impulsively cut it as it kept getting in the way during 'training'.

I was paler than I had always been – as was Naruto – as none of us had seen the sunlight for quite a while. And we were both constantly dirty and bruised from whatever experiment Kabuto was doing on us at a time.

There were many days that I'd wake up and Naruto would be missing, and many days where Naruto would wake and I'd have disappeared – with Kabuto. We knew when the other had gone that they were either at the training room or in the lab – none of which were particularly pleasant, despite what Naruto might say about the training room.

"The earth clones are always my favourite." Naruto was still going on about my ordeal in the training room, "Because you can hit 'em back!" He was doing punching actions, getting all excited for when he'd have to do it.

I laughed at his enthusiasm, and Naruto turned around and grinned at me – his distinguished canines glinting in the low light of the room.

I moved towards the edge of my cage so I was closer to him, and sighed. "I wonder what our friends are doing in Konoha right now? Do you think they're looking for us?"

Naruto's smile slowly disappeared, and he looked over to me with gentle eyes. "No. I don't think they are."

The admission shocked me. Not that I would be surprised if our friends had given up on looking for us (it had been a while), but that the admission had came from Naruto – who had been Mr. Positive the entire time he'd been here. Confused, I looked him in the eye and tilted my head to the side, "Why not?"

"You said yourself, everyone thought I was dead. You're probably considered the same." Naruto reached through the bars of his cage and into mine to put a heavy hand onto my shoulder, "We've got each other. And we don't need anyone else to get out of here. We need to take into account that no one can rescue us but ourselves. And count on each other – because that's all we've got at the moment." Naruto said seriously, and I let out a sigh, and a small smile.

"You're a lot wiser than you let on, Naruto-kun," I smiled, "When we get out of here, you could definitely be Hokage material – whether you think so or not."

Naruto smiled at me, and shrugged, "Kabuto said he's got me on this new hyper-sense thing, where all my senses have been enhanced. He reckons some side effects are that I'm smarter too."

I shook my head, "I doubt that's not Kabuto's doing, Naruto. It's all you."

Naruto smiled, "Well, there's not a lot to do in here except lay around and think."

"I enjoy the quiet in this place." I admitted quietly, staring absently at the wall of the cavern that had us both imprisioned, "I feel as though I even prefer it to home."

"To _Konoha_?!" I heard Naruto sit up quickly, but I didn't face him. "What do you mean?"

I turned toward him slowly, "Does that… do you think that makes me some sort of masochist?" I'd been thinking it for a while, "That I'd prefer to be stuck in this hell than be home?"

"I don't know what a masochist is, but I'm sure you're not one of those." Naruto smiled gently, before hesitating, "Unless it's a good thing, then I'm sure you're a really awesome maso… maso-whatever!"

I laughed gently at his reassurance, and rolled onto my back to stare contemplatively up at the solid black roofing to my cage. I felt as though I was closer to Naruto than ever – that I finally had someone I could confide with. That I could trust with every secret I held and every memory I owned.

I guess prison does that to a person.

"Why?"

The simple question broke me from my thoughts as I turned back to Naruto, "Hm?" I mumbled, voicing my confusion, "Why what?"

"Why do you prefer here to Konoha?"

I smiled a humorous curve of my lips and gently tilted my head until I was facing the blonde Uzumaki. "The freedom. I prefer the freedom."

"I don't know where you've been these last couple of months," Naruto mumbled sceptically, "But I've been locked inside a cage. A cage." The look on Naruto's face almost made me want to laugh, "Don't be too shocked when I say this, but being imprisoned doesn't seem like freedom to me."

"The Hyuuga Compound wasn't much different." I said after a long silence. "Just better furnished."

The silence continued after I spoke, and I had to admit that I was surprised. I had thought that Naruto would take that chance to enquire further, but he said nothing.

Gathering my courage, I turned to the blonde, who had his wise blue eyes directed on my face. As if he understood the words I hadn't yet said.

"When I was younger, I hated everybody."

My eyes met his face once again; however he had his eyes turned to the ceiling much like mine were only moments before. I said nothing, knowing he would continue if he intended to. And if he didn't want to, it wasn't my place to intrude.

"I treated everybody as badly as I was treated. Got into fights with other kids for basically no reason. Refused to let anyone get close to me. I knew everyone hated me, so I decided I would return the favour by hating them more."

"It didn't help." I mumbled, and his beautiful eyes snapped to my face. He was scarred on the inside too, refusing to let anyone to see the imperfections he held deep. I sighed, "It just made them hate you more. And you realised that now, they had a reason to hate you." I took a deep breath. "And you started to hate yourself just that little bit, too."

Wide eyes were staring deep into my soul. Blue shining so brightly I couldn't turn away – not that I'd ever want to.

He looked at me, a mix of awe and shock clearly portrayed on his handsome face. "You hated everyone?"

"I didn't get into fights," I sighed, "Or verbally attack anyone. I never said anything. But on the inside, I hated them all. My family."

"And you started hating yourself." Naruto's rough voice travelled throughout the room. Warm. Everything about him was warm.

"I didn't feel any better about anything. I was still being ignored and treated badly by my family. I started to believe that everything they said about me was true. That I was useless. Worthless. And I began to hate myself more than I ever hated them."

Naruto breathed loudly, and I turned to him as I knew he'd decided it his turn to speak. "I hated myself too. I realised I gave everyone a reason to hate me. When they called me a monster and a freak, they were right. I hurt people. I was a monster."

"What changed?"

"I met a girl."

My heart dropped in my chest, but I smiled at him nevertheless. My jealousy was laughable. She changed his life – for the better. If I ever saw her, I would thank her from the bottom of my heart.

"She was getting beat up by a bunch of older guys." Naruto's eyes strayed from mine, "They were treating her the way I was always treated. Saying terrible things about her and her family. Calling her ugly. Unwanted."

I finally began to feel some sort of familiarity with his story. But I stayed silent, shocked and absorbed in his tale.

"She didn't deserve it. She didn't do anything wrong. And I needed to stop her being treated the way I was always treated. So I jumped in and fought them. I got beat up, but I had to try."

"She will always be grateful."

Naruto grinned at me, "I know."

"Naruto." I looked at him and took a deep breath. I needed to tell him. I didn't think I'd ever have as much confidence as I did in that moment. The time was _right. _

"Naruto, there's something I have to tell you," I glanced around the room, refusing to make eye-contact with him. "I-"

My eyes widened and I stopped talking, catching sight of the two figures at the edge of the room.

"Naruto." I whispered, and his eyes followed my own before narrowing in suspicion.

"Hey!" He called out, "I know you're there! Who are.."

A lone hand adjusted into the one-handed sign. Boar.

And everything went black.

Again.

**^^TRAPPED^^**

**Let me know what you think. **

**:)**


End file.
